


胡玩乱玩

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 穿越回去的成年提遇到帕版嫩蝙，没有搞起来。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	胡玩乱玩

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> 1\. Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne (Battinson!)  
> 2\. 很草率的草稿，但是我编不下去了  
> 3\. 可以理解为跨宇宙跨次元拉郎但基于漫画的关系，因为很扯所以人设很诡异请角色粉不要打我  
> 4\. 一句话概括，可以不看：穿越回去的成年提遇到帕版嫩蝙，没有搞起来。这个不知道为什么的穿越当然inspired by信条，雷倒不管！

提姆德雷克再灵活的脑子此时也停摆了。

他的导师与父亲此时还不到三十岁，披着从葬礼携来的微雨和黑色毛呢外套，冻得发白的指尖抓着几张钞票反复揉搓，最终还是递向了小巷里的穿着紧身亮皮束腰的施虐者。大衣领口被对方往下掀开，露出剪裁得体的西装肩线，在快走中散乱的额发被撩到耳后，紧皱的眉毛和含着不耐的蓝眼让他根本不像是来寻欢作乐的人，更不要说颧骨上的淤青。

但他是。收讯器中传来一声“你只需要鞭打我”，伴随着一片惊呼与调笑，他甚至可以听见街边人将烟吹到布鲁斯脸上的声音。提姆一边告诉自己布鲁斯肯定另有计划，一边抛开了自己的装备手忙脚乱地扮作布鲁斯的目标人群。在他认识布鲁斯之后，作为引导者的蝙蝠侠就不常采用桃色任务的计划了，至少不会在他接触的案件中。如果是为了信息，他已经将蝙蝠侠早期的所有案件复习透彻，这是接近此时的布鲁斯的正确时机；如果是为了看上去的目的，不愿思考可能性和原因，但在能力上也是……可行的。希望这不是他得真的伤害布鲁斯的意思。

OK，皮靴、皮夹克……如果在夹克里什么都不穿是不是会因为审美逃出布鲁斯的考虑范围，不，他得赶在不悦都溢出眉梢的布鲁斯真的走到谁的鞭子下前试着拦下。提姆顺手抓来巷子里倒霉服务者的衣服，扔下几张绿色——他和布鲁斯在这方面确实从不吝啬。

布鲁斯看到穿着性感却凌乱到让人想帮他拉上拉链的青年时挑了挑眉。“我猜你应该认识我是谁……所以也应该知道我，呃，对特定性别的取向。”感谢这位青年的惊吓，他倒是想起切换成布鲁西宝贝的松懈状态，一个愤怒的布鲁斯不会引起注意，而在红灯区显得另有所图的哥谭王子就格格不入了。他抖了抖被拉乱的衣领，将刘海推了上去，但没有把发型梳整齐，反而让略长的黑发划过指缝，让青年看见戏谑的眼神。

这是邀请，与他的话语相反的勾引动作，在雨丝都盖不掉的情欲气味中就能学会这么做。

“这不是真正的你，即便是作为伪装也过于拙劣了。你的……嗯……口音……”如果不是被抓住臀肉玩弄穴口，这句话或许还能有点蝙蝠侠应带来的威胁感。但离开了吓人的装扮，发热的耳后使他只像是诱人的布鲁斯自身，倒是降低了暴露身份的风险。

即便是年轻许多的版本，布鲁斯依旧敏锐，提姆也从未试图瞒过他，否则就绝不会用这种过于亲密的方式重新认识布鲁斯。

但他年轻的导师还是流露出一丝笨拙——至少在身份问题上，他不应该在一个知晓他身份的人面前暴露过多，无论是他的观察力还是个人兴趣。多年后的布鲁斯会尽力避免陷入这种不对等当中，用弱点使人松懈往往是罗宾采用的小伎俩。又或许布鲁斯总是情不自禁地被危险吸引。这就是他们最不相似的一点，提姆追求刺激是为了解决它们，而布鲁斯在自毁中一次次炼成他所熟悉的模样。

所以这次让他来吧，让他成为吸引布鲁斯的秘密，让他再一次试着为布鲁斯做些什么，他一直以来都是这么做的，他一直都乐于这么做。

提姆拉了拉下滑的袖口，顶弄几次后抽出了手，指尖带出一丝粘液，流落到压在布鲁斯身下的黑色大衣上。

不知是因为突然停止的触摸还是黏腻的体液引起了洁癖，布鲁斯皱着鼻子撑起了上半身，扯开他口中拙劣的伪装抛下床，看清青年身上的伤疤后压坐了上去。“为什么要接近我？你是从葬礼跟过来的。为了钱？”挑眉笑着的表情带着完全的确信语气。

所以靠体型优势限制对方是一开始就有的习惯，提姆不合时宜地想。他犹豫着该告诉布鲁斯多少，要改变一切他不得不和布鲁斯合作，但没有基本的信任对方绝不会认真与他合作，而布鲁斯迟早会发现的。

没有回答，他将手举到头上以示无害，指尖的手感让他不太能专注于回应警惕的布鲁斯。“这些伤疤看上去很像黑帮打手对吧？”

糟糕的开场白，提摩西。率先说明不会排除你的嫌疑反而像是过于直白而失效的谈判技巧。

根据他这两天的观察，直接明说我知道你是蝙蝠侠肯定会迎来毫不客气的拳头，但在混战中帮助反而更解释不清他的身份。

“我将成为你的搭档。”

“进来之后你甚至还没表现出足以成为我的搭档的特质。”

“能让你跟我走还不够吗？”他总能说服布鲁斯。

“这不能保证在我被你蒙上眼绑住手脚时也只需要我的身体，要钱就简单很多。”说得像是个消遣也需要小心绑匪的可怜富豪，然而即便陷入这种情况作为蝙蝠侠的他也能够轻易脱身。

“那么你也不必要到这样的小巷，舒舒服服的有钱人俱乐部，我恰好知道哪些与法尔科内无关——既然有这样的兴趣，你为什么不自己去投资呢？”

布鲁斯已经把手搭到他的脖子上了，但没有收紧，只是稳稳地放在咽喉的位置。“……你认识我。”

“我会成为你的搭档，现在和未来。”

布鲁斯露出了本应掩盖在面具之下的严肃表情，站了起来，因为先前的刺激立起的性器还半硬着，上身的西装虽然发皱但至少能保持基本的体面。他沉默着打理自己的样子分明像是叹了口气，用提姆听得到的音量嘀咕着：“或许我只是来寻求刺激的。”

提姆错愕地意识到布鲁斯的意思，深吸了一口气，攥着布鲁斯还没拿走的大衣一角，“我还是可以帮助你的！呃，在那方面……”

布鲁斯恢复到哥谭王子的姿态，递出一张卡打断了他。“这会有用的。”

卡的背面是未来的他们所熟悉的坐标代码。

“所以，你会成为我的家人和搭档。”

“呃，更准确地说我们先是搭档。”然后才成为家人。

布鲁斯为此皱了皱眉，似乎是意识到在提姆声称他们相识的年纪，场上的搭档不应该是二人关系的首选。

“你会明白的，布鲁斯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没了。  
> 漫画也好帕蝙也好我需要brutimbru的粮。


End file.
